The Hollywood Arts Massacre
by PaulJwrite
Summary: It's the annual Kickback at Hollywood Arts. Due to extreme weather, its held inside the school. But a killer lurks in the halls waiting to take his vengeance... Tandre and Bade romance. Rated T for bloody violence and gore. Its a slasher fanfic. Enjoy! Please review! *Co-written and proofread by ElsaJustice (formerly known as VictoriaJusticefan1216)*
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

In a dark room, a shadow figure picked up a tomahawk and slipped it into his belt. He put on a long black trench coat and pulled a monster mask over his face, concealing his identity. He smiled wickedly and walked out of the room. On the walls outside of the room were pictures of the students who attended Hollywood Arts. Written—in what people would assume to be red paint—was the word "revenge" in block letters over the faces of Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, and Jade West.

Jade POV

I stopped my car in front of Beck's house and climbed out. The sky was dark and the smell of rain was in the air. I walked up to Beck's RV and knocked on the metal door.

A few moments later, it opens, revealing my boyfriend, Beck. He was wearing jeans and a plaid t-shirt.

"Hey, babe, you're early," he said and smiled.

'Well," I said slowly, "if I'm too early for you, I can leave." I started to walk away.

Beck grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "No, don't go! Come in. It's going to start raining soon."

I smiled and followed him inside, shutting the door behind me. As soon as we were inside, Beck turned around and kissed me. We fell onto his bed and had a passionate make out session.

"Beck," I say between gasps.

"Yeah?"

"We need to stop. I'm not ready."

"No problem, babe," he said nonchalantly.

He got off me and we stand up.

"I'm gonna get my jacket from inside the house," Beck said.

"Okay. Hurry back."

"Yes, your Highness," he said and walked out.

I gave a chuckle as Beck left the RV. He was really the one for me. I loved him with all my heart. He made me a different person.

_1 2 Freddie coming for you…_

I picked up my phone and smiled at the disturbing ringtone—which, obviously, I loved.

"Yeah, who is this and why the heck is your number blocked?"

From the other end of the line came silence.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Revenge," a creepy, raspy voice replied. "Revenge, Jade West. Revenge." The line went dead.

"Freak," I muttered.

I opened the door of the RV. The sky was black and there was an eerie feeling in the air.

"Perfect kind of day for a horror movie," I said to myself, smiling.

3 hours later

It started raining 2 hours ago and it hasn't stopped, so the principal decided to bring to party inside. He walked through the hallways, making sure that the classrooms were locked. Sikowitz's classroom was the only one kept open. As he was making his rounds, he noticed that the basement door was open. He walked down the stairs to make sure there wasn't anyone down there.

Suddenly, the door slams shut and he hears a click. It locked. He sees the lights flicker and go out.

"Who—who is there," he asks in a shaky voice.

"Hello dear principal," a creepy, raspy voice responds from the darkness. "You know, when I came to this school, I thought it was against bullying but every time I came to you telling you that some people were bullying me, you did nothing about it. And now you will pay the price for what you did—all the pain you caused me by turning your back on me every time I got hurt."

"Wait," the principal yelled, "You don't have to do this! I can help you! Please!"

"When I asked for your help, you turned your back. You will die, just like the people who used to bully me!"

The principal screamed as the shadow figure raised the tomahawk. The principal's scream was cut short when the tomahawk was slashed across his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Shaun

Tori POV

"Come one Trina! We have to go! Andre is waiting outside... And we're already late," I called up the stairs.

"Don't rush me!" Trina yelled back. "It takes time to be this beautiful you know!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

A few seconds later, Trina came down the stairs in a short skirt, blue bedazzeled top, and her bazzini boots.

"Trina," I said , "don't you think that outfit makes you look... ummm... trashy?

"Oh, please," Trina scoffed, She rolled her eyes. "At least I look hot. You, on the other hand, look soooo not."

"I look fine, Trina," I said, annoyed. "I don't have the time to fight with you over this. We have to go. Andre is waiting in the car," I said. I started walking toward the front door.

"Yeah... about that..." Trina said slowly.

I spun around to face her. "What," I asked.

"I don't need to ride with you guys anymore. I arranged my own transportation."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Who would drive you anywhere? Unless they were being paid... No, even they wouldn't do it... So, you don't have any transportation.""

"For your Information, Tori, Shaun is picking me up," Trina said snuggly.

"What?!" I exclaimed, angry and very surprised. "We've been waiting for you to get ready so we could take you to the Kickback because Dad took your license and now you going with Shaun- who, may I remind you, rejected you?!"

"Yeah," Trina said nonchalantly. "I'm going with him and I persuaded him to reconsider dating me. So... you and Andre can go."

"In other words...," My eyes widened. YOU'RE USING YOUR BODY TO GET A GUY TO DATE YOU?!"

"Yes. See? You can act smart!"

"Hey! I am smart!"

"Whatever you say, My dear little sister, whatever you say."

I shot her an icy glare and walked out the front door. I climbed into Andre's car and slammed the door.

"Hey! Hey! Easy with the car," Andre said.

I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Andre. It's just... I'm really mad

"Why? And where's Trina?"

"Inside. She got some guy from school to pick her up. And, yeah, that's why I'm mad. She's just so... ARGHHH!"

Andre chuckled. "Ok, Tor, let's go to the Kickback. It'll make you feel better."

I nodded and smiled. "$ounds good to me. Let's go!"

Andre smiled at me. He put the car in drive and we sped off to Hollywood Arts.

Cat POV

It's pouring rain outside so we're all in the gym dancing and drinking punch. Jade and Beck went for a swim even they are not allowed to. Andre and Tori are dancing. I wonder if...

"Hey, Cat!" My thoughts we re interrupted by Robbie.

"Hey, Robbie. You're late," I said.

"Yeah... I know. My mom dropped me off. She had a few things to do. By the way, you look beautiful tonight." He smiled.

Thanks Robbie." I giggled.

"Do you want to dance with me," Robbie asked hopefully.

I look at him with a mixture of sadness and annoyance.

"Look, Robbie, you need to get over me. I just like you as a friend. Please understand."

"But the song I wrote you..."

"was beautiful! But I just like you as a friend. I'm sorry, Robbie. I truly am."

I saw the sadness in his eyes before he looked away.

"Its okay, Cat. I- I understand," he said and started walking away.

"Robbie where are you going?!" I called after him.

"I just need some time alone," he yelled back. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Okay. Be careful!"

He said nothing and continued to walk out of the gym

Shaun POV

I was walking to the library. I forgot my back pack there. It's kind of freaky at night in school. I entered the library and searched for my back pack. I found it and started to walking towards the exit.

"Evening Shaun," says a raspy, creepy voice from behind me.

I jumped and spun around to see a figure dressed in black wearing a mask of monster clown.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" I exclaimed.

"I am your executioner, Shaun," the figure said, bringing out a tomahawk in front of him.

"Ok, woah! Stay away from me, you freak!" I threw my back pack at him and started running. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot threw my body. I fell down on my face and everything blurred. I felt something in my back. Then the worst pain I ever experienced as I felt the thing being pulled from my back. I screamed in agony.

Well... well... well... looks like Sheun isn't that tough. Any last words, Shaun?" The Dark g

figure asks.

"Who the hell are you?" Shaun asks threw gritted teeth.

"Well... since you are going to die..." the figure peeled of his mask and I could't believe who I was seeing.

"You little shi-"

Before the last word left my mouth the Romanian scale down on my neck. Blood spurted everywhere. The killer smiled and started to carve his victim's face off. Once he was done, he looked at his masterpiece. Aml that was left of his victim were his eyes and nose, blood flowing over his open flesh. "So much fun," the figure said, smiling down at the corpse.

"Well, who is next on my list?" He said, pulling out a photo from his pocket.

He chuckledd when he saw who it was. "How nice. I've been waiting to kill this girl. I can't wait."

The Dark figure smiled evilily and walked out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3: Butchered Boyfriend

Trina POV

"Where the hell is Shaun?!" I muttered, as I walked angrily down the hall. "I texted him, like, a hundred times and he still hasn't answered me! Bloody asshole!"

Suddenly, my phone beeps, interrupting me. I took it out of my purse. On the screen, it read 1 NEW MESSAGE. I clicked on it The message popped up. It was from Shaun!

MEET ME IN THE BLACK BOX THEATRE. AND DON'T TURN ON THE 'RE GONNA HAVE SOME FUN.

"Well," I said. "At least he's not a total jerk. I'll seal our deal. And then we're going to the gym to dance. This night will be perfect!"

I walked to the Black Box Theatre and open the door. It's pitch black in there.

"Shaun," I called. "I'm here!"

I was met with silence.

"Shaun," I whined. "I don't want to play games! Let's get this over with! I want to back to the dance!"

Once again, no answer.

"Ok, you want to play games? Play on your own! I'm leaving!"

I turned to leave, but stop in my tracks when a light turned on behind me. A spotlight lit one part of the stage where a wooden box Sat. I walked over to it. My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly opened the box. Inside, there wass a folded paper. With shaking hands, I picked it up and unfolded it.

"BEHIND YOU" the note read. My body trembling, I whipped around. I gasped in horror. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. No sound came out. I stood paralyzed. For there, in the middle of the stage, was Shaun, hanging from a cable that was tied around his neck. Blood was dripping from his face or, I should say, what was left of it. All that was left of his once handsome face was his nose, eyes, his teeth, and bones. His jaw was sticking out and his teeth and gums were drenched in blood. I tried not to throw up as I ran for the door. Before I could take more than a few steps, I was pulled back and thrown to the floor. I hit the ground hard and everything went black.

"Wakey, wakey Trina," a voice called.

I felt a sharp pain in my face. Someone had slapped me. I winced. I opened my eyes. My hands were tied above my head and a figure in a creepy mask was standing right In front of me. I tried to scream, but I felt like my whole body was paralyzed. I couldn't move.

"Welcome back bitch," the figure snarled, slapping me again.

"What- what-" I stammered. "Who the hell are you?!"

Another slap.

"Shut the hell up," the figure growled. "I am your judge and executioner. All those times you rejected me- calling me a freak and a creep. Now you will pay the price!"

"I don't even know you! I don't even know who you are! Let me go! Please!"

"No, no. Okease don't cry! After all, its not going to help you. I killed your meathead of a boyfriend and now it`s your turn," he said with a chuckle.

"No! Please!" I pleaded. "Let me go!" The figure picked up a knife. "Please! I beg you just let me go!"

"I will show you all the pain you put me through, Trina Vega!"

"You wouldn't get away with this," I snarled. "My dad is a cop. He'll find you!"

The figure laughed. "Your father? Catch me? Your father is just another corrupt cop and your mom is sleeping with your father's partner. Your father will find you in dead but he will never find me. I am too smart for that to happen."

"Please! Hist let me go!" I cried. "I don't know what I did wrong! I don't even know who you are!"

"Stay quiet, baby. You will soon," the figure said, rubbing my cheek.

Slowly he pulled of his mask. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You- you're-" I was cut of by a sharp pain in my stomach. This time, I was able to scream.

"Yeah, baby, I am," he whispered in my ear. "Have a nice trip... to hell!"

The last thing I heard was his evil laugh as everything around me went black.

Killer POV

I look over the Trina. Her head was hanging down and blood wass pouring out of her stomach. I smiled.

"Number 3 is down. Let's see who's next. Uhhhhh, yes. The sweet, but annoying, boy. This is going to be fun," I said, smiling. I walked out of the room and went to search for my next victim.


	4. Chapter 4: She's Dead! My Sister's Dead!

Tori POV

It was midnight and by now everyone had gone home. Well, except for me, Andre, Jade Beck, Cat, Robbie and Sinjin.

"Tori?" a sweet voice said from behind me.

I turned and smiled when I say Cat. "Were re we going now," she asked.

"We're going to Sikowitz's classroom. Just to hang out for a bit."

Cat giggled and smiled. "Kay kay." She said. "Have you seen Robbie?"

"Ummm..." I thought for a second. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well," she replied. "He said he was going to the bathroom and he's not back yet. He's been gone for ten minutes!"

"So? You want to go help him, Kitty Cat," Jade said, coming up go us.

"No!" Cat said. "I just want to talk to him. I turned him down earlier. I want to m sure he's okay."

"He can take it, Cat," Jade reassured her. "Don't worry."

Despite Jade's words, I wasn't so sure. But I didn't say anything, for I didn't want to upset Cat.

We walked into Sikowitz's classroom where Beck and Andre were already waiting for us.

"Hey, baby girl," Andre said, walking up to me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I giggled. "Hey Andre," I said.

"Ugh, you guys disgust me," Jade remarked, walking past us to stand beside Beck.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Robbie came in. His shirt was soaked in blood.

"Guys, please, help me," he grasped, falling to the ground.

"Robbie!" Cat screamed.

"Robbie," I exclaimed, my voice filled with worry. I pulled out of Andre's grip and ran towards him. The others followed close behind.

"Robbie, what the hell happened?!" Beck asked in shock.

"Uggggh." Robbie coughed. "It's- it's Sinjin."

"What about Sinjin, man," Andre asked, kneeling beside me on the floor.

"He- He trying to kill me," Robbie said. He couched again. "I found Trina. H- he k- killed her."

"What?" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"He killed her. She- she's in the Blackbox Theatre."

I jumped up and started ran for the door. Before I could open it, though, I was pulled back.

"Baby, you can't just run off, Andre said, holding me against his chest.

"No!" I screamed, flailing around, trying to get out of Andre's grip. "I have to go! I have to see my sister!"

"No, Tori! You can't go out there! You could get killed!"

"I don't care! At least, I'll be with my sister!" I screamed in pain. She's gone! My big sister is dead! My body went limp and I sobbed into Andre's chest. Andre rubbed my back and tyres to comfort me. There were tears in his eyes.

Everyone else in the room was watching us. Except Robbie, who was lying, unmoving, on the floor. He looked unconscious.

"We have to get Robbie to the hospital and call the police," said Beck.

"Isn't Vega's dad a cop?" Jade asked.

"Yes," Andre answered, still holding in his arms. "He is, but what are we suppose to tell him, "Hey, Mr. Vega, get down to the school. You're daughter is dead?!"

"Just call him there is a lunatic loose in the school!"

"Calm down, Jade," Beck said. "Now we have to get out of here and we have to take Robbie outside. Someone call 911!"

"I'm on it," Andre said. He took one arm from around me and took his phone out of his back pocket.

"That's weird," he said. "I have no service." I lifted my head from Andre's chest. My face was red, my eyes bloodshot, and tears still rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't have service, either," Cat said.

"Nothing here," Beck said, worried.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jade exclaimed. I winced and Andre put his arm back around me.

"Ok, let's calm down." Beck said. "It could just be a network problem..."

Suddenly, all the lights went out.

"Anything else you want to say, Beck?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Guys!" we heard Cat's worried voice. "Robbie isn't responding."

Beck walked over and put a finger against Robbie's wrist. "Cat he's still alive," he said, standing up. He looked at Andre and I. "Andre, Tori. Get some supplies from the nurse's office. Jade and I will get my car."

Beck and Jade left the room. Andre turned to Cat, who was still kneeling on the floor next to Robbie. "We'll be right back, Little Red," he said and he dragged me out of the room. We headed for the nurse office, using Andre's PearPhone as a flashlight. We reached the door of the nurse office a few minutes later..

"Ok, let's see. We need surgical alcohol and bandages, Andre said taking them from the cupboard. He held the bottle out to me. "Can you take this for me, Tor," he asked.

Silently, I nodded and took the bottle from him. I followed him out the door.

I felt uneasy as we walked down the hall back to Sikowitz's classroom. When we entered, I gasped and the bottle fell to the ground and shattered, spilling alcohol all over the floor.

Andre rushed to my side. "Tori, what's wrong?!"

Silently, I stared at the center of the room.

Andre followed my gaze. "Oh no," Andre whispered. We stood, frozen in pure terror.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review! 'Please review! Seriously.

***Added by VictoriaJusticefan1216 - FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATE, REVIEW! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE! WITH CHOCOLATE ON TOP! ;{)


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't Be Happening!

Chapter 5

Andre POV

I stood there frozen in shock. Robbie and Cat were gone and all that was left was a stripe of blood leading from where Robbie had once lay to the door.

"Where the hell did they go?" I asked.

"I don't know," Tori said quietly. I looked at her. Her face was pale and her eyes wide. There were dried tears on her checks. I looked into her doe brown eyes. They were glazed over with sadness and worry, but under that I could see something else- a light swinging through the despair in her eyes: determination. "We have to find them," she said boldly.

She broke out of my grip and ran for the door. I grabbed her before she could leave.

"Tori, wait! It's dangerous," I said, earning myself a slap in my face from Tori.

"Andre!" she scolded. "They're our friends! We can't leave them to die! Now let's go!"

Tori turned and left the room. Without a moment's hesitation, I followed my girlfriend. She was waiting for me outside of the classroom. I took her hand and we walked down the hall. My heart was pounding in my chest. It was dark and all we had as a source of light was my phone. I could feel Tori's grip on my hand, tighten.

I glanced down at her. In the little light my phone provided, I could just make out her face. "Tori, you sure you want to do this," I asked her

"Yes," she said confidently. "We have to find them before Sinjin does something to them, like..." she hesitated. When she spoke, her voice was quiet, "like he did to Trina."

I squeezed her hand. Even though Trina had been annoying- and, occasionally, mean to Tori, myself, and our friends- I didn't think she deserved to be killed. I could tell Tori felt the same way. I couldn't imagine how much pain she was feeling. After all, Trina had been barely a friend to me. But for Tori, Trina was her sister. And no matter how much she complained about Trina's crazy antics, Tori still loved her...

"Shouldn't we call the police, Tor?" I asked, trying to distract myself and Tori from the subject of Trina.

"No," Tori responded. "We'll be too late. Hey, wait a minute! I just remembered something!" she said reaching into her messenger bag and pulled out a .38 Saturday Night Special

"Why do you have a gun?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"My dad made me take it. Now let's go, Andre!"

She tugged my arm and we ran down the hall, trying not to trip in the darkness.

Jade POV

"No! No! No! This can not be happening!" I screamed

"Jade, calm down!" Beck said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Beck," Jade snapped. "I will not calm down! The doors are all closed- jammed shut! We're stuck in here! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"

"Jade," Beck responded. "Screaming won't help. We have to get back to the gang."

"And tell them what?#! That all the doors are jammed shut and there's no way out?!"

"We will find a way, Jade. Just calm down," Beck reassured me.

"Stop telling me to calm down, Beck," I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Fine! Fine!" Beck replied. "Let's just..." He looked up and froze

"Beck, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked him, coming over to his side. I followed his gaze and I almost screamed. A few feet away stood a figure wearing all black clothing and a ugly clown mask.

"Jade," Beck whispered. "Go!"

"No," I exclaimed. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Go! Now, Jade, go!" Beck yelled.

I just looked at him helplessly. There were tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you, Jade. Now, go! Go!" Beck pushed me towards another hallway.

With one last backwards glance, I ran down the hallway. I ran and ran without stopping. I didn't know where I was anymore. I cut a corner and ran into a black figure and I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To Hell!

Andre POV

Jade fell into my arms, kicking an screaming.

"Jade!" I cried, holding her wrists. "Jade! Calm down! It's me Andre!"

She stopped looked at me. For the first time since I'd known her, I saw fear and sadness in Jade' s eyes.

"Jade?" Tori asked, coming forward. "Are you okay? And where's Beck?"

Jade's eyes glossed over with tears. "H- he-" she stammered.

"He what, Jade," Tori asked, concerned.

Jade looked at Tori, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He- he stayed behind with Sinjin."

Tori's eyes widened. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"I'm going to go look for him," I said, standing up.

"No, Andre! You can't go," Tori cried, I turned to her. She was holding Jade in her arms, which surprised me. Jade never let anyone touch her- especially Tori.

"Tori, he's my best friend! I have to go! To make sure he's okay," I replied.

"But you don't have anything to protect yourself!" Tori said. "Do you want the gun?"

"No," I said. "Keep it for to protect yourself and Jade. I'll..." I looked around and saw a long metal pipe. "I'll take this. If I'm not back in ten minutes then... just... do your best to get out of here," I said. I kissed her forehead and sprinted down the hallway to where Jade said she last saw Beck.

Beck POV (A few minutes after Jade left)

The dark figure stood there, mocking me.

"Sinjin," I said. "Tori's Dad is on his way. So give up before it gets worse than it already is, man! Oht down that tomahawk, man! Nobody else needs to die! Please, Sinjin!"

No answer. He just stood there, starring at me. It was like something out of a horror movie. I slowly walked backwards and turned to run, when a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I looked up, straight into the eyes of a creepy clown mask. I fell to the ground, blood flowing out of my stomach. My vision was fading. All I could see was a masked figure with a knife standing over me and another figure standing in the doorway.

"I love you, Jade," I choked out.

And then everything went black.

Jade POV

"Stop telling me to calm down, Tori!" I acclaimed. "I had to leave my boyfriend behind to die!"

"I'm sure he's okay, Jade!"

"You don't know that!"

"Okay! Okay! I don't know that," Tori admitted. "But I'm trying to be positive!"

"Positive?! We can't be positive! We're trapped in school with a serial killer! We can't be positive!"

"Our parents will start looking for us," Tori said. "They'll find us!"

"No, they won't," I reasoned. "We told them we are having a sleepover school, remember?"

"Oh, right," Tori realized.

"Yeah, Vega, we're In deep shit."

"Seems so," Tori replied. "I really hope Andre finds Beck. I hope they're okay."

"Me, too, Vega," I said. "Me, too."

"Let's go to Sikowitz's classroom. We'll be safer in there," Tori said. She grabbed the gun and we headed to Sikowitz's classroom. Once we were inside, Tori locked the door. I sat down on one of the chairs while Tori was looked around the room, searching for something.

"What do you looking for, Vega?" I asked.

"A light," Tori replied.

"Try the stage light," I suggested. "On the left side. The one Sikowitz is always bragging about."

"Okay," she said and walked over to the stage. Using her phone as a light, she pushed the button and suddenly we heard a thud. Tori looked down and screamed in horror.

I ran over to her ans gasped. In front of me was Sikowitz, his arms and torso covered in barbed wire. And written in blood smeared on his stomach were the words "Welcome to hell! Hahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7: You Made Me Who I Am

Andre POV

I've always hated the dark, ever since I was a little boy. Now I'm walking through a pitch black hallway- with a killer on the loose- looking for my best buddy, who might be dead. No! No! Beck's not dead! He can't be!

"Beck?" I whispered. "Beck are you there?"

No answer.

"Beck? Are you okay? Jade is waiting for you. She's worried about you."

Still no answer.

I walked through the halls, using my phone for light. I walked past the music room when I heard the piano playing, I froze. It was that creepy tune that's in old horror movies. The hairs on my neck stood up as I slowly walked to the door. My brain was telling me "don't open the door," but my body didn't react it was reaching for the doorknob. I gulped. "Here goes nothing," I said to myself. I held the pipe out, ready to strike anything that jumped out.

I opened the door and froze in horror at the sight in front of me. I couldn't hold it down anymore. I sank to my knees and threw up. In front of me was Sinjin, his hand taped to the piano and all over his head were nails sticking out with blood dripping over his face. His eyes were gone and his eyelids were held open by a wire attached to the nails in his head. A piece of paper was sticking out of his hollow eyes.

I held one hand over my mouth but I threw up again. A thought crossed my mind: if Sinjin is dead... then who's the killer? Slowly, my hands shaking, I reached for the piece of paper. I took it out of Sinjin' s hollow eyes. On it read **HAVING FUN? TURN AROUND AND MEET YOUR JUDGE.**

My heart was pounding in my chest. I turned around slowly, my whole body shaking in fear. I looked up and shook my head in disbelief at the figure in front of me.

"N- No! It can't be," I said, shocked.

"Oh, but it is," the figure said.

"Robbie?"

"Precisely," he answered, smiling.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!"

Robbie laughed. "Really? That is what your going to ask me? Why am I doing this?" He sighed before continuing. "Here's why: Because you guys treat me like shit. You pretend I am worth nothing and that I'm a freak. Like I am not a guy. That's why, Andre. You guys bully me without even realising it. You made me who I am now. I was shown the truth the truth about who you all really are."

"Rob, man, we didn't know. Please, just stop! Killing everyone won't help you, man. Just stop, okay? I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry, man!"

"Oh, so now that I have the power to kill you, you're sorry?! It doesn't work that way, Andre. It doesn't work that way," Robbie said, walking closer to me, a tomahawk in his hands.

"Rob, please! Think about this, please! Just... think about this! Think about what your doing, man!"

"I am Andre. I am taking back my life."

"This won't help! You're just making it worse for yourself!"

"Shut up! Just, shut up!" he said, swinging the tomahawk towards me. I quickly brought up the pipe and blocked this attack.

I saw Robbie's face turn to rage. He kicked me and I fell to the ground. He brought the Romanian down and it hit my arm, slightly ripping of flesh. I screamed in pain and held my arm, blood pouring out and the flesh hanging of my arm.

"Man, why? Why? Shit! Shit, this hurts! Why, man?! Just stop doing this!" I cried in pain.

"Now your feeling my pain, Andre. Now you feel what you guys did to me! Piece by piece you ripped my heart and soul out!"

"I'm sorry, man! Please, I'm sorry! Just don't do this anymore! Please," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bye, bye, Andre," Robbie said, sinking the Romanian into my shoulder. I screamed in pain. With last bit of strength in my body, in the blood on my arm I drew a heart with a T inside it. I smiled, thinking of Tori. I felt the tomahawk rip through my back and I closed my eyes, knowing I wouldn't open them again.

Robbie POV

Andre lay on his stomach, dead. I smiled and put my mask back on. "Here I come, girl," I said. I laughed evily and began to walk to Sikowitz's classroom.

**Please review! Next chapter might be a surprise for Bade, or Tandre, shippers. You'll have to wait and see...**


	8. Chapter 8: Like Magic

Chapter 8

Tori POV

"What the hell, Jade?! What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"Jeez, I don't know, Vega! Why don't you go ask the physco maniac who is trying to kill us?!" Jade snapped.

I stopped pacing and looked over at her. "Stop being such a bitch, Jade!" I replied. "We need to work together and try to survive."

"Don't ever call me a bitch again, Vega, or I will end you! understand?" she said threatening, holding scissors in front of my face.

"Okay! Okay! I won't!" I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "Jade we do need together to get out of here no matter how much we dislike each other."

"Okay, fine," Jade sighed. "Give me the gun, then."

"No! Why?" I asked wearily.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Because I know how to shoot. I've killed animals with a gun before."

"Like hunting?" I asked, still not convinced

"Yeah" Jade replied. "Let's call it that." Now give me the gun."

"Kind of afraid to say 'no' again" I muttered and handed her the gun.

"Thanks. Now let's get the hell out of her," Jade said and started walking to the door.

I stood up and started followed her when suddenly, I heard a loud thumping noise. I froze. Jade quickly raised the gun.

"Come in asshole!" She yelled. "Let me put a bullet through your head!"

The door flung open and a figure appeared and fell to its knees. I looked at the figure closely. It was covered in blood, but I could just make out who it was...

"Beck!" Jade yelled, lowering the gun.

" Jade," Beck whispered. "Help me!"

Beck passed out on the floor. Jade rushed to his side

Jade POV

"Beck, wake up! Please! Don't you dare leave me! Wake up, Beck! Please, wake up!"

I heard Tori call my name. I had forgotten she was there. "We need to find a way out. Beck needs to get to the hospital," Tori said.

I nodded. "Go see if you can get any signal over there," I said, mentioning to the door.

"Jade."

I whipped my head around to where Beck laid in my arms. "Beck," I said, stroking his hair out of his face. "You're gonna be okay. We'll get you to a hospital."

"Jade," he whispered. "If I don't make it..."

"No!" I cried, quieting him. "You will make it, okay? You will. I promise!"

"Jade, listen to me."

"No! Beck Oliver, you are not leaving me! Your going to be fine, okay?"

After a few moments of silence, Beck whispered, "Jade?"

"What is Beck?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked, a tear rolling down his face.

"What?" I whispered.

"Will you marry me, Jade West?"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" I said, tears rolling freely down my cheeks. There was a smile on my face

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, too, Beck," I said, holding him tightly in my arms.

"Let's get out of here," I said, helping him stand up.

"Okay, let's go," he said. We started walking forward, when suddenly, Beck froze and his eyes grew wide.

"Beck, what's wrong?"

"Jade, where's Tori?!" Beck exclaimed.

I looked over to the door, where I had last seen Tori. The door was wide open. Tori wasn't there. The only thing there was a lone sneaker. Tori's sneaker.


	9. Chapter 9: A Game Of Life And Death

Tori POV

I was tied to a chair. The last thing I remembered was watching Beck propose to Jade and then there was a cloth was covered my face. I remembered smell chloroform before everything went black.

The sound of whimpering and quiet sobbing reached my ears. I stiffened.

"Who's there," I called out. My voice was shaking.

"Tori? Is that you?" a familiar voice calls from the darkness.

"Cat?! Where are you?"

"Yeah, its me. I'm against the wall."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Cat cried. "I got a cut on my arm. It really hurts, Tori."

"It'll be okay, Cat. We'll get out of here. I promise!"

"Okay. I believe you." After a few minutes of silence, Cat whispered, "I wanna go home, Tori."

"I know, Cat. I do, too. And we will. I promise."

"Is Beck okay," she asked between sniffles.

"Yeah, I think so. He's hurt a lot, but I think he'll survive."

"His stomach is hurt real bad?"

"Yeah," I said simply. I didn't want to scare Cat any more than she already was with the details.

We remained still and quiet. After a few minutes, Cat broke the silence: "Tori?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

"What happens if we die?"

I was slightly shocked. I never thought Cat would ever say something like that. But she did. And I had to answer her. But how? She's Cat- sweet and innocent. She wouldn't be able to take the truth- the truth being, we probably are going to die. So, instead, I lied. "We'll make it, Cat. I promise. Cross my heart," I gulped. "And hope to die," I whispered.

"How can you be so sure that you'll make it out alive?" a voice said from the shadows.

"Who there's," I asked fearfully.

"Your judge, Victoria Vega," the voice said.

"Robbie!" I yelled. "Stop this! Please, just stop! You don't need to do this!"

"Oh, yes, I do need to do this. You guys made my days bad enough. Tonight, I find my redemption!" He laughed.

"Robbie," I pleaded. "My father's coming to pick me up in a few hours! He'll come inside and you'll be caught! You'll go to jail for this, Robbie!"

"Oh, sweet, sweet little Tori." He laughed. "You won't be around to see your father. I, on the other hand, will be the lone survivor. I will be popular and people will adore me. Byt you guys will be mourned for a day and forgotten after a few weeks. But I, I will will be remembered! I will be famous!"

"Your insane!" I screamed. I started struggling against the chains that held me to the wall. "Robbie, just let us go!"

"Robbie, please!" Cat whispered and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Robbie said. "But I can't do that. Now, I will be back in a few minutes. I have a few matters to take care of. Don't escape!" he said and started laughing hysterically. After a few seconds, there was the sound of the door opening and closing. And Robbie was gone.

"Robbie, you asshole!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, yanking furiously at my chains. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay, Robbie Shapiro! You hear me?! You'll pay!" I stopped struggling and slumped to the floor. I lay there- still and innovating. And I burst into tears.

Jade POV

"No! No! No! Beck, I'm not leaving you!"

"Jade, you have to go find Tori and Cat. We have to get out of here. We can't leave them behind."

"But I can't leave you here, either. What if the killer comes back?"

"Then I will kick his ass. Now go find Tori and Cat!"

"Beck-"

"No, Jade. You have to do this!""

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Ok, I'll go. But you keep then gun," I said, holding out the revolver to him.

"No way, Jade! You have to keep it! You have to protect yourself!"

"So do you, Beck! Now, take it!"

"No! I don't need it. I've got..." I looked around. "Give me that emergency axe, Jade."

"You take the gun. I'll take the axe. And don't say anything. Just take the gun and be quiet."

"Okay! Okay!" Beck took the gun from my hand. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you, too," I said. I give him a kiss and headed for the door.

"Be careful, Jade," Beck said, smiling.

"I will. You be careful, too," I said and left the room.

I closed the door and started walking down the hallway. I felt like someone was watching me. I whipped around and saw the dark figure a few feet away, a tomahawk in his hand. I smiled gripping the handle of my axe tighter in my hand.

"You messed with the wrong goth, asshole," I yelled and charged at him.

**Read and review! The more reviews, the faster the update! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Author

Hey, guys! It's ElsaJustice! I'm sorry to say this, but this is not a new chapter. I'm really sorry! PaulJwrite is currently going through a horrible crisis known as writer's block. But don't worry! A new chapter is coming! I promise! So keep a look out for the next chapter! Thanks for all your support, guys- from PaulJwrite and me! :{)


End file.
